HalfBlood—Part Bird
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Max has a half-sister, who apparently is also a half-blood. Forced to leave the School, Madison travels alone and eventually reaches Camp Half-Blood, where she swiftly bonds with her other half-siblings, especially Annabeth.
1. HalfBlood—Part Bird

_Half-Blood—Part Bird_

_Madison Tiffany-Crystal Ride's POV_

I glanced out the window at the sky around me. Then paused. I sighed—nearly sad—but still remembering my days at the School. I'd actually been thrown out—it had been eight years since I'd last seen my little sister, Maximum Ride, and the others, Fang and Iggy and Nudge and Gazzy—that was pretty much impossible for most mutants—I was just special. I was eighteen now. Max had been about six when I'd gotten kicked out of the School—I hoped she remembered me, like I remembered her—I never forgot her. I lived alone in the canyons and caves of the Colorado mountains.

After leaving the School, Jeb got me a Greek to English dictionary and I began to learn Greek. I always had a fascination with ancient history—especially Ancient Greece. When Jeb had visited before his death, he'd given me a pen and a book on Greek mythology. He knew I'd loved Greek mythology and I was able to thank him in almost perfect Greek. Then I told him, "I've been practicing." Jeb made me train harder than the others—he told me he'd freed them and that there was a new member of the flock—Angel. She was two. I was glad. I had to learn how to fight with swords, javelins, and bows and arrows, in addition to the training that the others received.

The other whitecoats said that I was ADHD, but I wasn't. I also was slightly dyslexic. I knew the truth. I was a half-blood—part Greek god. Not sure on which side, because I had no clue who my parents were.

The day I got kicked out of the School, someone came and whispered three words to me, "Camp Half-Blood." I had to find out where this Camp Half-Blood was and how to get there. After I learned of Jeb's death, that night, I left the canyon that I'd spent the last four months forever—I was never coming back—and I'd never see the flock again, either. I knew it and I'd accepted it, too.

I packed my bag—I put my Greek-English dictionary in my bag—I didn't need it, but I kept it anyway—I wasn't so great at understanding Greek when it's rattled off at me super fast. I also packed my volume of Greek mythology—it was a good read when I didn't have anything else to do—when I had some free time. Then I grabbed the pen Jeb had given me. I put it in my pocket and quickly removed all signs of ever living there. Then I said, "Okay, I guess it's time for me to go."


	2. Camp HalfBlood

I traveled swiftly and silently, crossing the country. Within a few days, I was in New York City. I looked around and hissed. There were way more people than I felt comfortable with—I quickly left the city.

I traveled through the countryside, reaching a small farmhouse. Once again, I saw the person who told me, 'Camp Half-Blood.' I looked at the farmhouse and then at the person. Then I realized where I was—I'd unintentionally stumbled across Camp Half-Blood. I gulped—here goes. I walked over, crossing the boundary.

Then I was greeted by a whole group of campers. "New camper?" Someone asked. I nodded, scanning the surrounding area, marking exits—the usual. Then I heard someone say, _Trust your siblings._ My siblings? I only had one sister—Max—and I hadn't seen her in years. She was fourteen and I'd missed her past eight birthdays.

Then I glanced upwards and someone whispered, "She's the daughter of Athena." Wow, I arrive at Camp and three seconds later, I find out I have a bunch of half-siblings.


	3. Welcome to Camp

I glanced at my new half-siblings and the leader of the cabin walked over to me. "I'm Annabeth Chase. You would be?" she asked. I gulped and thought. Technically, I didn't exist—I didn't have an official identity—so I used my real name. I had to trust my cabin mates—they were my family. "I'm Madison Tiffany-Crystal Ride, otherwise known as Mads. Don't ask." I advised.

Then, after I ditched most of my stuff—my bag basically—at the Athena cabin, Annabeth took me to the training field. I looked around and spotted another girl. "Who's that?" I asked, motioning with my head. "Clarisse—she's Ares' daughter," Annabeth said. Then I cocked my head and asked, "The Greek god of war?" Annabeth nodded. Then she asked, "You know Greek mythology?" "Yeah, it's sort of been an interest of mine for years—the—my keepers couldn't get it out of me." I admitted. Later, I told myself. Tonight—I tell them the truth. She grinned at me and I said, "I think I should get in some practice, do some training." Annabeth nodded in agreement.

I walked over to Clarisse. "Hi, I'm Madison Tiffany-Crystal Ride..." I began. "Yeah, Athena's daughter," Clarisse scoffed. I closed my eyes and swiftly began picking up her thoughts. _This girl is no warrior. I could easily beat her._ I grinned and said, "So, are you looking for a challenge?" She nodded and I asked, "Sword-fighting?" She rolled her eyes and said, "Bring it, Athena's daughter." I smiled and drew my own sword—the pen Jeb gave me was a sword—apparently Athena had given it to him to give me on my sixteenth birthday.

I spun and Clarisse countered. I was quickly able to keep up with her. Finally, after ten minutes, it became clear that neither of us would win. She stared at me and asked, "How are you Athena's daughter?" I shrugged. "You're as good a warrior as me." I smiled and walked, saying, "Years of training."

Then I caught with Annabeth and saw my other half-siblings all staring at me. "You beat one of Ares' children in swordplay?" One asked, shocked. "Sure did. Well, actually, it was going on too long, so we agreed to call it a draw," I said, casually. "That wasn't a good idea," Annabeth said. I sighed and said, "I know. I just have freaky powers and I wanted to prove her wrong." "What?" Annabeth asked. "Explain later," I said, rapidly.

Then Annabeth lead me to the Big House. I stared up at it and whispered, "Please, no dog crates, please, no dog crates." Annabeth stared at me and said, "You are crazy." I smacked her swiftly and said, "It's a long story. I promise, I'll explain everything to everyone else in Athena's cabin tonight. I promise." Annabeth nodded and introduced me to the activities director Chiron and the head of camp, Mr. D.—who was really the Greek god Dionysus.


	4. My Story

That night, after we'd all settled into the cabin, Annabeth said, "Alright, Mads—can we call you Mads—what do you want to explain to us?" "Yes, you can call me Mads—my history," I said, simply. "Let us guess. You were attacked constantly by monsters and had to flee, and came here, right?" One of my half-brothers guessed. I shook my head. "No, guys," I said. "I'm the least human here," I said slowly. "My story is long. It's painful. And it's hard." The others nodded and I moved to sit next to Annabeth—clearly I'd have everyone's attention with Annabeth near me.

"When I was born, I did not live with a human family. I was immediately given to my father—Jeb Batchelder—I tricked him into telling me who my father was—and taken to the School. Once there, I was put in a dog crate. The whitecoats were cruel. That's why I said, 'please no dog crate, please no dog crate,' outside the Big House. I grew up at the School for ten years. When I was five, I was forced to wrestle another mutant—one that was stronger than me. It broke my arms, but then collapsed on my legs, breaking them. It hurt so much. Jeb came and carefully slid me into my crate. Then five years later, something happened. I just got so mad, and well, the whitecoats—all the machines suddenly stopped harming the mutants—got hurt. I got kicked out—actually, I was supposed to be killed the next day, but Jeb snuck me out that night. I hid alone in the caves and canyons of the Colorado mountains, moving when necessary. When I left, someone said to me, 'Camp Half-Blood.' I didn't understand. After a few years—when I was sixteenish—Jeb came and trained me to be a warrior. Then he died. When I was eighteen, I knew it was time for me to move on—to leave the mountains and come here. I came here, learned I was Athena's daughter, fought and almost beat Ares' daughter Clarisse, and now here we are."

"How are you less human than the rest of us?" Annabeth asked. I sighed and said, "I'll show you." We all stepped outside the cabin and I carefully unfolded my wings. "I'm 50% god, 48% human, and 2% bird," I said, simply.


	5. The Reactions

Then Annabeth asked, "How did this happen?" "The whitecoats," I said, simply. She nodded and I said, "Please, don't tell anyone." Then one of my half-brothers said, "Haven't you noticed?" "Noticed what?" I asked. "Chiron is a centaur," Annabeth explained. "There are satyrs here too." I nodded and I asked, "What are satyrs and centaurs?" "A centaur is half human and half horse. Satyrs are humans that are half-goat. They're our seekers—they find the other heroes."

I nodded and said, "I'm glad that I told you guys the truth. I couldn't stand it if I had to keep secrets from all of you, especially since we're family." Annabeth nodded in agreement. Then I turned to my siblings and said, "I didn't catch your names. What were they again?" "George," my oldest half brother said. "Jessica," one of my sisters said. "Amanda," another sister said. "James," my other brother said. I smiled and said, "I think we should get to bed. Soon."

Annabeth nodded in agreement and I asked, "Who's cabin leader?" Everyone pointed and George said, "Annabeth." I nodded and Annabeth said, "Everyone back to the cabin. Time for bed." I groaned and we all went back to the cabin to sleep. I sat there, shaking violently, searching my mind for why I'd ended up at the School.

Unable to sleep, I kicked off my blankets and went outside to get some fresh air.


	6. Talking with Mom

As I walked along, I felt a presence. I stiffened and I clenched my jaw. Would I have to fight? "Peace, daughter," I heard someone say. I stopped and stared—behind me was Athena. "Mother?" I asked, uncertainly, stepping slowly toward the Greek goddess. I took a deep breath and launched myself into Athena's arms. She staggered for a second and then hugged me. "Mom," I whispered. "Mom, I've missed you so much." "I know," Athena whispered.

Then I sat on the ground and Athena said, "Well done, today. I'm proud of you for telling your siblings." I sighed and said, "I just hope Max never finds out." "Why?" Athena asked. "Because she'd kill me—the wings thing—that's a fl—family—secret." I still hadn't told the others about the flock. I'd tell them tomorrow night.

Then Athena asked, "How did you find your way here on your own?" I sighed and said, "Well, when I left the School—hopefully, forever—someone said to me, 'Camp Half-Blood.' Then Jeb—Dad—trained me to fight. Then I left the canyon I'd called home for the past four months and came here." "You didn't walk all the way here?" I shook my head and said, "I flew here." "Flew?" Athena asked. "You could have gotten hurt!" She immediately said, anxious, I took a deep breath and stood up. "I can really fly, Mom. I have _wings_. I'm not normal. I'm a freak. Although, I do prefer to called an Avian American."

Athena smiled at me and I backed up slowly. I stretched and said, "I need to give my wings a stretch." Athena nodded and said, "Just be careful." I nodded and raced forward, jumping into the air, pushing downward hard. I raced skyward and began swooping and soaring over the camp.

I smiled at Athena and I noticed that she couldn't see me anymore. I adjusted my speed and I quickly went in for the hover landing—it was my best landing. I ran over to Athena, who said, "Be careful, daughter." "I will, Mom," I reassured the goddess. "If you're going to fly, do it when Annabeth or one of your other siblings are near," she ordered. I nodded—this was one order I'd obey—it _did_ come directly from a goddess, after all. I nodded and said, "Yes, Mom. I will." Then Athena said, "Get to bed, before someone wakes up and sees you're gone." I nodded and hurried back to bed.


	7. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	8. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
